Lucy ha desaparecido
by Lizziechanny
Summary: Lucy esta muy triste, y Natsu no sabe que hacer para que deje decir que ella no es fuerte... ¿Que fue lo que paso, para que Lucy decidiera desaparecer? Descubrelo aqui
1. Los complejos de Lucy

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima yo solo escribo cosas que vienen a mi mente ya que amo su obra.**

**Los complejos de Lucy**

**POV Natsu**

Lucy que te pasa? - le pregunte a mi amiga y compañera de equipo ya que Lucy no tenia buena pinta y parecía aburrida y cansada lo que en ella era extraño ya que a pesar de los problemas nunca se desanimaba.

Nada, solo estoy cansada de ... - se interrumpió ella misma para luego darme una sonrisa y decir - no te preocupes Natsu, no es nada importante, no lo entenderías.

Dímelo, somos compañeros de equipo no? Podemos contarnos todo - le dije a pesar de que alejaba de mi y no podía hacer nada al respecto.- Por favor. Fue allí donde ella se detuvo y me dijo

Quiero ser fuerte igual que ustedes! Ya no quiero ser una carga para el equipo - dijo con una mirada que mostraba la seriedad de la expresión y que para ella era enserio todo lo que estaba diciendo.

Pero que dices? Lucy, tu eres fuerte - le dije animándola, y era verdad para mi siempre ha sido fuerte, ella es por quien se formo el equipo, ella nunca se rinde y siempre muestra esa sonrisa tan linda a pesar de que estemos en problemas, ella... ella nos soporta a Gray, Erza y a mi a pesar de que nos la pasamos peleando y destruimos todo a donde vamos, así que le repetí - Tu eres más fuerte que todos nosotros.

Sabia que dirías eso. Nos vemos Natsu, iré a dormir - me dijo con una expresión de su tristeza en su rostro a pesar de que yo intentaba apoyarla.

Sentí tristeza en su mirada así que a pesar de que probablemente ella quería estar sola después de lo ocurrido, decidí ir esa noche a su casa y colarme por la ventana a pesar de que probablemente me regañaría por ello. Si embargo, cuando entre estaba vació y no la encontré ni allí ni en el gremio...

Lucy ha desaparecido...


	2. Ha comenzado

**Ha comenzado**

_Flashback_

_Natsu, a quien prefieres a Edo-Lucy o a mí? Quien crees que sería mejor en el equipo? – le pregunte a mi compañero luego de regresar de Edolas_

_Lucy, obviamente tú! Yo decidí hacer equipo contigo porque ere dulce y rara – me dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y me hizo muy feliz escuchar eso._

Sabía que él lo decía por convencerme, pero en términos de beneficio y poder sería mejor que fuera como Edo Lucy la chica que no le tenía miedo a ningún monstruo, que luchaba contra Natsu, la líder de Fairy Tail y sobre todo la chica que no dependía e Natsu en ningún trabajo…. Porque simplemente yo no podría ser así?

Erza me vio hundida en mis pensamientos, y cuando le comente decidió entrenarme.

Te dolerá, Lucy – me dijo mi amiga pelirroja – no estas acostumbrada a este tipo de peleas.

No importa! Al principio me dolerá y me veras agotada pero debo dejar de esconderme detrás de ti, de Gray y más que todo de Natsu….

Paso algo Lucy? – Me pregunto ella con tono de preocupación – con Natsu pregunto…

No, nada solo que él siempre me dice que soy fuerte pero todos sabemos que no lo soy, y siento como si fuera una carga para el equipo así que comencemos a entrenar – le dije animada, mientras pensaba en los sorprendido que estará Natsu el dia que me vuelva a ver y pueda pelear con él.

**Pov Natsu**

Lucy! Lucy! – llevo días buscándola no la encuentro por ningún lado, he ido tras bandidos para saber si la raptaron, pero nunca la encuentro. En el gremio no saben nada al respecto, Gray no la ha visto y Erza, según Mirajane está en una misión clase S por lo que no volverá en un tiempo.

Natsu… - me hablaba el pequeño gato parlanchin que era mi otro compañero – crees que se haya enfadado y se haya marchado lejos?

No lo creo Happy, pronto la encontraremos – le dije convencido de que Lucy, no podría hacer algo como eso.

Cuando fuimos al gremio me habían dejado una carta, la caligrafía y lo largo de la carta me dio a entender que era de Lucy.

_Natsu, espero que no me estés buscando. Pronto regresare estoy con Erza y cuando vuelva ya no seré una carga para el equipo._

Carga? No eres una carga para mí ni para el equipo – dije mientras el gremio me miraba. Nunca has sido una carga para mi eres fuerte y sé que un dia no necesitaras de mí, pero era feliz mientras esto último sucediera.

**Pov Lucy**

No solo Erza me entrenaba, también mis espíritus de manera que a medida que avanzaba mi entrenamiento la apariencia de ellos también cambiaba de alguna forma Yukino me encontró y me entrego las llaves que me hacían falta. Aun no sé porque insiste tanto en hacerlo, pero no pude volver a rechazarla.

**Pov Natsu**

No me importa si Lucy me dijo que no la buscara, iré por toda Magnolia solo para encontrarla y decirle lo que pienso.

**Como es que Yukino supo dónde estaba Lucy, pero Natsu no tiene ni idea de donde se encuentra? EarthLucy cambiara para ser también Edo Lucy? Qué pasaría con Natsu si esto ocurriera?**

**Respuestas:**

**rbDragneel04:** "Oh... Que interesante comienzo... Me gustan la parte de "Sabia que dirías eso" Jajaja eso me gusto..." **que bueno que te haya gustado**


	3. Un nuevo poder

_**Para los que siguen mis otros fanfics, tenia el capitulo de Ven a Fairy Hills y el de Primer Beso listo pero creo que los estoy subiendo muy rapido asi que les dare felicidad con este a mitad de semana y los otros si el sabado ... Lizziechanny**_

* * *

**Un nuevo poder**

Nos encontrábamos entrenando con Erza, y Yukino apareció tras de nosotros entregándome nuevamente las llaves que me faltaban. Ya la había rechazado una vez y al ver había roto el contrato con sus espíritus me sentí obligada a aceptarlas.

**Pero ahora que vas a hacer? **– le pregunte, estaba algo contenta de obtener las demás llaves pero me preocupaba que ella no pudiera estar nuevamente en un gremio debido a su falta de magia.

**Lucy-sama, no se preocupe por mí ya tenía previsto todo y había comenzado a aprender otra magia **– me contesto aquella chica con una sonrisa en el rostro – **sin embargo, no me preguntaras como te encontré tan rápido y sabía que estarías entrenando aquí?**

**Etto….. No le había tomado importancia, pero ahora que lo mencionas, realmente sería interesante conocer la razón** – le dije algo confundida, en ese momento interrumpió Erza.

**Nos has estado siguiendo desde que salimos el gremio, verdad Yukino?** – le pregunto Erza a la otra chica que solo sonrió dando la afirmación – **lo note, sin embargo al darme cuenta de quien eras solo estaba esperando que te acercaras a nosotras.**

**Es así, sin embargo las dejare. Deje a Sting y a Rogue solos durante el encargo, Adiós!** – decía la antigua maga celestial mientras se alejaba de nosotros.

**Al parecer a la mayoría de los dragones slayer les gusta hacer equipo con magas celestiales **– me dijo Erza produciendo un sonrojo en mí.

En el momento de hacer el contrato con los demás espíritus, me encontré una gran sorpresa al tener las 12 llaves y la #13, aparecía mi gran amigo el rey de los espíritus a darme una noticia.

**Bigotes! , Que estás haciendo aquí? **– le pregunte al rey, al que le llamaba bigotes debido a que era lo más característico que tenía y ya que hemos pasado por tantas cosas puedo hablarle con confianza.

**Lucy, vieja amiga, te convertirás en la maga celestial más poderosa. Además de tener la protección de las 12 casas del zodiaco ahora podrás llamarme a mi ante cualquier eventualidad **– me dijo bigotes, mientras me entregaba una nueva llave –** Deberías volver a intentar llamar varios espíritus a la vez para saber cuántos puedes invocar….. **Y en ese momento se esfumo mi protector, aquel que me había informado que desde ahora contaría con la ayuda de el en batalla, así que ese es el gran secreto de los magos celestiales, es por eso que todos buscábamos las 12 llaves.

* * *

**Pov Natsu**

Buscare a Lucy mientras hago algún encargo, de igual forma necesitamos el dinero y cuando vuelva Lucy estará muy endeudada con la renta así que le ayudaremos, mientras me acercaba al tablero de pedidos me encontré con una misión muy peculiar.

_Atención magos, esta solicitud requiere de la captura de dos magas (se desconoce su gremio) que han estado destruyendo el bosque desde hace 3 días. La recompensa será de 4.000.000 de jewels._

La imagen por su parte tenía un detalle aún más curioso, se veía la silueta de una mujer de cabello largo y la de una mujer con un listón en la parte derecha de su cabeza, y las dos eran muy voluptuosas, por lo que no pude evitar imaginar que se tratara de Erza y de Lucy, sin embargo no iría por la recompensa eso significaría entregarlas y lo que realmente quería era encontrar a Lucy no encarcelarla.

Pero…. Lucy destruyendo el bosque? Eso sería algo típico de Gray, Erza y yo, pero de Lucy? Así que Erza está siendo cruel con el entrenamiento, no puedo permitir que la siga lastimando, así que iré lo más rápido posible a salvar a mi compañera solo que para ello debo tomar el tren, Nooooooooooooo!

* * *

**Pov Lucy**

**Hemos terminado el entrenamiento, así que ahora eres igual de destructiva a nosotros y puedes llamar 4 espíritus de forma simultanea** – me decía Erza, con una expresión de orgullo en su rostro – **además Lucy… te has vuelto muy buena en los enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo.**

**Etto…. Gracias Erza, sin embargo aún falta algo debo ir al pueblo para cambiar mi look** – le dije a Era mientras caminábamos por el bosque, ya no tomaríamos el tren ya que la larga caminata seria parte de mi entrenamiento.

**Look? Lucy, que es lo que piensas hacer?** – me dijo Erza asustada, mientras le temblaban las piernas, quien sabe qué tipo de cosas pasarían por su cabeza en ese momento.

**Si, estaba pensando en ser más como Lucy Ashley en Edolas….**

* * *

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, sera que si se volvera como Edo - Lucy? ¿Que pasa con el encargo que tomo Natsu? **

* * *

_Gracias a quienes estan siguiendo mis historias locas, como se dan cuenta amo el Nalu! Si tienen alguna idea que quieran darme para proximas historias y demas pueden buscarme en twitter lizzie_rod93_

_Por otra parte gracias a los que me han dejado sus comentarios:_

_any.10 en este capitulo aun no se supo si se convertiria realmente en Edo Lucy , gracias por tus comentarios._

_rbDragneel04: ya se vio que Yukino esta como Flare con Lucy, ahora a esperar si el pobre Natsu sera golpeado por Lucy._

_Espero sus comentarios :)_


	4. Examen extraordinario

**Capítulo 4 **

**Examen extraordinario?**

Al llegar al gremio Gajeel, Wendy y Gray que habían conocido a mi contraparte en Edolas se notaron de alguna forma asustada, pues yo había decidido no ser totalmente como ella pero si había tomado en mi ropa los tonos oscuros. De repente se me acerco Wendy…

**Como fue que llegaste a Earthland, Lucy aterradora?** – sus ojos mostraban miedo, pero me causaba más gracia el "Lucy aterradora".

**Jajajajajajajajajaja**- me eche a reír – **Wendy, en realidad mi yo de Edolas era tan aterradora?**

Fue así como todos se dieron cuenta de quién era la Lucy que se encontraba frente a ellos, sin embargo me faltaba alguien que realmente se hubiera asustado al ver la Lucy de Edolas que lo había llenado e golpes.

**Etto…. Donde esta Natsu?** – pregunte algo preocupada ya que esperaba que no hubiera ido a buscarme mientras yo ya me encontraba en el gremio. Mis ánimos ya habían vuelto a crecer después del entrenamiento, y quería volver a divertirme con mis compañeros.

**Lucy, se fue a una misión, quieres ir a buscarlo?** – me dio Mirajane mostrándome la copia de las peticiones que ella siempre guardaba

**Erzaaa, creo que deberías ver esto **– le dije a mi amiga mientras me sorprendía realmente por el parecido que encontraba entre el dibujo con nosotras dos y ella descubrió lo mismo. – **Mira, hace cuánto partió?**

**Hace tan solo unas horas, dijo que tomaría el tren para llegar rápidamente. **– esto no es posible debo ir a buscarlo.

* * *

**Pov Natsu**

**Asdafdsfadsfdfadsfdafsdfadsfdafdsfdafdsfadsfdafsda fdsfadsfdafdsfadsfdafsdafdsfadsfdafsdfadsfadfsdfad sfadsfdafsasdafdsfadsfdfadsfdafsdfadsfdafdsfdafdsf adsfdafsdafdsfadsfdafdsfadsfdafsdafdsfadsfdafsdfad sfadfsdfadsfadsfdafs**

_(Creo que es imposible contar el punto de vista de Natsu mientras este se encuentra en un tren)_

* * *

**Pov General**

El maestro Makarov nos ha reunido a todos, sin embargo Erza, Lucy y Natsu no se encuentran ahora, así que luego tendremos que contarles.

**Bueno mocosos** – comenzó el maestro a informarle a los miembros del gremio – **He visto como muchos de ustedes han progresado mucho en su camino mágico, es por eso que he decidido realizar unos exámenes de clase S extraordinarios.**

Se escuchó un grito de felicidad en todo el gremio, ya que muchos esperaban ser elegidos para convertirse en magos clase S.

**Sin embargo, debo comentarles que solo son 4 los participantes este año y todos pertenecen al mismo equipo lo que hará que se vean enfrentados entre si **– al dar esta afirmación, todos los miembros del gremio comenzaron a hacer cuentas sobre cuál podría ser el equipo elegido para lo que todos gritaron…

**El equipo de Natsu?**

El maestro así dio a conocer que debido al progreso que habían tenido Wendy, Lucy, Gray y Natsu en su magia, se haría un examen extraordinario entre ellos para ver quién era el mejor para ser un mago de clase S. El examen tendrá una prueba contra los magos de clase S y otra en la que deberán pelear entre ellos mismos.

Todos entendían perfectamente que debía evaluarse al "equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail" y para Gray y Natsu no sería un problema pelear pero… Natsu vs Lucy, Wendy peleando contra sus amigos? Esto definitivamente era algo que se debería ver….

**Bueno en el proximo ya sera el final... al parecer si eres destructivo puedes hacer el examen para clase S como seran las peleas?**

* * *

rbDragneel04: jejejeje siempre he querido ver una Lucy destructiva asi que por eso tambien nacio la idea... gracias por seguir la historia

nata: Lucy no cambia del todo, solo un poquito :)


	5. Quien ganara?

**Capítulo 5 – ¿Quien ganara?**

Después de ir en busca de Natsu y teniendo en cuenta sus problemas como lo imaginamos con Erza, Natsu aun estaría en el tren así que lo buscamos allí y efectivamente allí estaba.

**Natsu! **– corrí hacia el al ver que se encontraba mareado y acostado en la silla mientras todos lo miraban con una expresión burlona – cuantas veces has viajado ida y vuelta?

**Lucy aterradora? He viajado 2 veces **– Natsu tuvo la misma impresión sin embargo no mostro mucho de lo que pensaba debido a su malestar.

Mientras lo bajaba del tren y le explicaba que yo era la Lucy que él conocía, Erza vio un puesto de pasteles y nos abandonó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le pregunte a Natsu porque Happy no estaba con él, por lo que él me conto que iban a dar una noticia importante en el gremio y el neko chismoso no quiso perdérsela.

**Bueno, creo que debemos volver al gremio. Al parecer Erza volvió sin nosotros** – le dije mientras él ya tomaba nuevamente su comportamiento habitual.

**Lucy…. porque no me pediste ayuda para entrenar?** – me dijo con una mirada triste que me hizo sentir culpable.

**Siempre dices que soy fuerte, no estaba muy segura de que me ayudarías **– le dije sin observarlo ya que su mirada era como la de un cachorro abandonado.- **Igual, es hora de volver al gremio y debemos hacerlo en tren, crees que puedas hacerlo?**

**De poder, no puedo…. Pero al menos ya iré contigo** – me dijo con una sonrisa mientras nuevamente subía al tren, el más grande de sus tormentos.

* * *

**Pov Natsu**

Llegamos al gremio, no quise preguntarle a Lucy los resultados de su entrenamiento después de cómo se puso el otro dia y de que se marchara sin avisarme, así que llegue al gremio como siempre y allí todos nos esperaban con una noticia que había esperado por mucho tiempo pero no llego a ser placentera.

Luego de contarnos que íbamos a participar en los exámenes extraordinarios, al principio me alegre y Lucy mostraba una mirada tierna de niña ilusionada pero no duro mucho esa expresión, hasta que nos dijeron que pelearíamos entre nosotros. Hace mucho tiempo somos equipo, no tuvimos la necesidad ni siquiera de pelear entre nosotros para decidir que seriamos equipo, así que no sabría cual sería el resultado de una batalla entre nosotros.

Fue así como comenzó el examen: Yo pelearía con Mirajane, Gray con Gildarts, Wendy con Laxus y Lucy con Erza, las peleas fueron duras y cuando nos encontramos luego de ellas nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que Lucy y yo pasamos.

**Qué? **– Esa fue la reacción de todo el gremio, Lucy había aumentado tanto sus habilidades que había sido capaz de derrotar a Erza aunque se podría decir que ellas ahora están en el mismo nivel a pesar de que no he visto lo que ahora hace Lucy, y por mi parte fue una pelea dura pero logre derrotar al demonio.

Ahora lo único que pasaba por mi mente era el problema de una pelea con Lucy….

* * *

**Pov Lucy**

El entrenamiento con Erza me había dejado exhausta muchas veces, llego un tiempo en el que no podía casi ni levantarme pero después de muchos golpes y de hacer el contrato con los espíritus faltantes logre mantenerme en la pelea con Titania, fue así como después de una fiera batalla Erza y yo caímos exhaustas por lo que ella me permitió pasar el examen.

Solo que…. no quería pelear con Natsu, sin embargo estaba segura que el ganaría, siempre he confiado en el y se que el me ganara ya que no soy tan fuerte pero cumpli mi objetivo, ya no soy una carga para el equipo.

* * *

**Pov General**

La pelea entre Natsu y Lucy había sido fácil de concluir si Lucy siguiera siendo la chica de antes, era lo que pensaba el gremio, sin embargo el hablarle ganado a Erza querría decir mucho sobre lo que había sido el entrenamiento de Lucy, es así como nadie supo por quién apostar cuando Cana comenzó a aprovechar la pelea.

Lucy comenzó llamando a Loki, mientras Natsu lo atacaba Lucy preparaba la llave de Virgo que comenzó a hacer agujeros por todo el campo de batalla para que Natsu en un descuido se cayera, cuando Loki se vio acorralado Natsu fue directo hacia Lucy por lo que esta llamo a escorpio, espera…. Tres al mismo tiempo?

Natsu también quedo sorprendido sin embargo los derroto a los tres, por lo que Lucy llamo a Géminis para hacer el Urano metria que dejo a un Natsu decaído pero que aún seguía peleando por ganarle a su compañera.

Todos habían optado por pensar que uno de los dos se rendiría para darle paso al otro de ser el nuevo mago clase S, sin embargo parecía que ninguno iba a ceder que eso lo que sucedía?

En ese momento Happy, decidió contarle a todos que Lucy habría sido la que se habría rendido más fácil si no hubiera sido porque Natsu siempre la ha considerado fuerte lo que ella quería demostrar por medio de la batalla, y Natsu?

La pelea seguía, pero Lucy ya no tenía mucho poder mágico sin embargo al verse acorralada por Natsu decidió llamar al rey de los espíritus lo que sorprendió a todos en el gremio, primero Lucy tenía más de 2 espíritus fuera al mismo tiempo, luego resulto que también tenía a Libra y a Piscis, y luego el rey de los espíritus salía a pelear, eso era lo más sorpréndete que podían ver….

Natsu cayo sin magia sin embargo podía aun levantarse, por su parte Lucy había gastado toda la magia que tenía y cayo rendida mientras Natsu corría hacia ella.

* * *

**Pov Lucy**

He tomado la última carta bajo la manga, llame al rey de los espíritus sin embargo sé que este será el último espíritu que llame durante esta batalla ya que me encuentro débil, él ha lanzado su ataque y ha desaparecido, veo a un Natsu golpeado pero se está levantando nuevamente mientras yo caigo al suelo.

**Sabía que me vencerías** – dije emanando una sonrisa mientras el corría hacia a mí.

**Lucy, siempre has sido fuerte pero…. Ahora lo eres más** – me dijo el chico con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras yo casi me dormía…

**Natsu, mi miedo siempre ha sido ser una carga para ti y los demás, por eso me fui a entrenar **– le dije entre dormida ya no podía más.

**Lucy, mi miedo siempre ha sido que te hagas tan fuerte y dejes de necesitarme** – me dijo aun ese chico llorando, lo que hizo que me mantuviera despierta por un rato más…

**Siempre te necesitare Natsu, después de todo tu eres es el más fuerte. Te lo prometo** – el me miraba con ilusión en sus ojos mientras yo trataba de emitir una sonrisa.

**Es una promesa Lucy, Te amo….** – me dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos. **También te amo**- es lo último que recuerdo y en ese momento quede dormida.

Cuando desperté donde Polyushka, Natsu estaba dormido junto a mí y no se había separado ni un solo momento, Polyushka me informo que los dos seriamos clase S lo que me sorprendió y me hizo sonreír un poco, en ese momento escuche….

**Lo prometiste Lucy, no importa si también eres clase S, siempre necesitaras de mí.**

**Si!** – le dije mientras me acercaba a él para besarlo, después de todo ahora los dos somos fuertes y no soy ninguna carga para él.

**Fin! Espero que les haya gustado **

* * *

**rbDragneel04: Se me ocurrio mientras escribia... jejeje y quise darle esa parte graciosa al fic**


	6. Bonus 1: Lo que paso en la primer mision

_**Bonus 1: Lo que paso en la 1 mision luego del examen**_

Como siempre salimos todos juntos a una mision a pesar del reciente examen, Natsu y yo ya somos novios mientras Juvia grita en la entrada del gremio que espera que cuando regresemos Gray aprenda y le haga su declaracion.

**Ey Gray! Porque eres asi con Juvia?** - le preguntaba Natsu al chico que miraba como que no estaban hablando con el

**A todos no se nos dan las cosas como a ti fueguito, algun dia le dire algo pero por el momento ya con ustedes es mucho amor en el gremio.**

**Bueno, dejen de pelear cual es la mision?** - preguntaba Erza

**Es capturar a un peligroso ladron de joyas de Magnolia, no se le permite a cualquier hacer esta mision ya que dicen que es realmente fuerte -** Lucy fue quien respondio esta vez

**Igual sabemos que con nosotros basta, terminaremos la mision en tan solo un segundo! Ademas que es la primera mision con Lucy clase S** - Wendy esta vez fue quien hablo

**Aye sir!**

La recompensa por la captura de aquel ladron seria de 3.000.000 millones de jewel, sin embargo Lucy no estaba preocupada por la renta debido a que ya no debia pagarla... ahora al vivir con Natsu debia preocuparse era por la comida de su familia de 3...

Comenzo la mision y estaban rodeados por bandidos que fueron acabados en un par de minutos por Gray y Erza que terminaron tambien con algunas casas, por su parte Natsu y Lucy corrian tras el bandido del cual se habia hecho el encargo y ya que habian escuchado que seria realmente fuerte...Lucy decide llamar rapido al rey de los espiritus para terminar rapido el trabajando dejando al ladron inconsiente pero tambien gran cantidad de daño en la ciudad.

Cuando fueron a entregar al criminal solo les dieron 1.000.000 de jewel debido a que los otros 2 millones tendrian que ser utilizados en la reconstruccion de la ciudad... Wendy y Charle lloraban mientras Natsu y Lucy reian.

**Al parecer esto sera en todas las misiones**- Wendy comentaba

**Lucy era quien evitaba que destruyeran toda la ciudad, pero ahora ella tambien lo hace y esta vez podemos decir que tu supiste controlarte o de lo contrario nos habrian pagado menos** - Charle comentaba con una gotita en su cabeza mientras miraba como a los 3 magos que siempre destruian la ciudad se les unia una nueva y poderosa compañera, ahora si se aproximaria el fin del mundo...

* * *

**Ya en el gremio todos reian al contar la destruccion que se habia causado mientras el maestro lloraba...**

**Maestro, tenemos unos chicos poderosos y graciosos aqui** - Mira trataba de darle animos.

**Al paso que vamos, tendre que separarlos en equipos diferentes...**

* * *

Que les parecio, espero que les guste es cortito y es un bonus ya que el final de la historia que habia pensado es el de la promesa que vieron :caritafeliz: Por otra parte el proximo bonus veran que pasa el el futuro de los clase S


End file.
